Dear Diary
by seta ruriko
Summary: This is a peek into Ginny's first diary entry in a whole new world. Click if you are interested, if not just click on the title. this is only 1 chapter. so bare with me...


Hi! This is totally a new fic (obviously!). Hope you like it. Please after reading, tell me what you think by reviewing. Hehehe '-'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here, but the story is mine.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My day was never complete without me having a look at his gorgeous face. I was always uneasy and I couldn't concentrate in my classes when I haven't seen his face. It was like something was missing.  
  
All of this started in my 5th year. I didn't realize something was there. It happened at the start-of-term feast. He came near at our part of the table. A sneer was on his face. He was ready to pounce on his prey. I closed my eyes for a second. I was waiting for it to come. I was confused. Nothing came. I opened my eyes and our gazes were locked. My brother was baffled at my reaction. He knows me a lot better than anyone else buy my reaction was totally different. He followed my gaze and came face to face with his rival. He stood up and asked what he was doing here. He was fast to pick up. He sneered and answered my brother's question. Then, he exited gracefully. That night, I couldn't stop thinking of those gray eyes. I couldn't sleep. That image was far too impossible to separate my mind from.  
  
All was forgotten due to the difficult tasks in school. Though I tend to forget at day, it keeps haunting me at night. Now I know why so many girls fall head over heels for him. He is gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
After for so many nights, my feelings for him stirred up. I was falling for him. I got jealous at every girl that came near him. But before I could explode my head off out of anger, I keep reminding myself he's not my boyfriend; I don't own him. That's why I remain cool and composed when I pass by him seeing a girl with him.  
  
My sixth year was ending, and still nothing happened between us. But for my brother and his two friends, it was the year to face the truth. Yes, they were graduating, but still it wasn't the answer to why. They were going to face the most vile and cruel specie most witches and wizards fear. I've been hearing rumors that they and an unknown person will join forces. But no one really knows who it is. I keep racking my brain, thinking who "Mr. X" is. I tried to ask them, but their faces went white and they would stare at me. I backed away from the scene. I didn't like the way they stared at me.  
  
One day during breakfast, a note arrived for my brother's best friend. He read the note, handed it to my brother who in turn handed it to their smartest friend. Their faces turned white and their brows furrowed. Then, it relaxed. My brother said to have faith and do their best to stop this guy, the antagonist, from conquering the world with his death eaters. The three stoop up, and went out of the Great Hall. My brother stopped me and said to stay here finish breakfast and not to follow the three of them. I was reluctant to follow but I obeyed him because I didn't want any arguments between us because he was too stressed. I returned to my seat and finished my breakfast.  
  
One week and three days had passed since the four of them, including Mr. X had gone out and fought against the "lord" of evil. I waited for my brother's return and his friends each day at the Great Oak doors. I seemed to have forgotten about myself for quite some time. I never looked for him. I waited and waited, but no one came until ten days later.  
  
The three of them looked tired but their lips were smiling. It was a sign that they won. The "lord" of evil was now gone. I counted them but they were only three. I asked myself mentally where the other one was.  
  
That night, a feast was celebrated to commemorate the triumph of good over evil. My brother and his two friends were at the table next to the Headmaster. As I sat in front of my food, I remembered something I have forgotten for a long time. My best friend tapped me on the shoulder. I realized I was staring for a long time at my food. I looked around the Great Hall. The person I was looking for wasn't there. I mentally scolded myself. How could I have forgotten about him?  
  
An owl had arrived. Everyone looked up to see what was going on. An owl was delivering a letter? At night? That was totally weird. It landed on my lap. I was totally shocked. It was for me. I opened It. I can't remember exactly what it said or who was it from. All I know was I didn't like what was inside it so I burned it with the use of a spell.  
  
Years passed by and I didn't forget him I couldn't stop wondering why he disappeared from school. Yes, the love of my life disappeared. For the first few weeks of summer, I was totally depressed. My depression lessened a millimeter every month.  
  
Anyway, during one of my ordinary days in life, I saw somebody at my desk in the office. And some miracle happened.  
  
Now, a year and half passed by, I sit here in front of my mirror, fully dressed. Starting from this day on my life would change.  
  
G.W.M.  
  
***  
  
I closed my journal and looked at the mirror in front of me. The door to the room I was in opened.  
  
"Dear, Its time." A plump and cheery old woman said.  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
I stood up from where I sat and walked out from the room.  
  
Soon we were in our destination. I marched along the aisle. Every woman dreamt of this day. Soon we started and I soon realized it was about to end.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Ginny Weasley. Uh, I mean Ginny Malfoy."  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed me on the lips. He pulled apart reluctantly, as I was reluctant to move away.  
  
"I'll wait until later." He said.  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"I'm saving the best for last." Draco replied simply and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well anyway, I was thinking. Ginny Malfoy, it has a ring to it. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yeah." He said so softly that I wanted to pull his tie and, uh, never mind.  
  
We both faced the crowd and everyone cheered for us.  
  
Yes, the love of my life is Draco Malfoy. Now that I have him, my life is much more colorful than it was before, and of course complete and happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks. ^-^ '-' 


End file.
